The present invention relates generally to a device for flossing teeth and, in particular, a device for improving the ability of a person to extract food and other particles from between teeth and to aid in the prevention of infections, diseases, tooth decay and other problems associated with poor dental hygiene.
In the past, devices for flossing one's teeth have been very complicated, having handles which contain a spool of dental floss therein, the floss being fed through a shaft and pulled off the spool through an aperture at the tip of the shaft. Such inventions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,734,107, 4,434,807 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322,491. However, these types of dental flossing devices have numerous drawbacks. Specifically, dental floss must be purchased which is adapted for the specific dental flossing device being used. Furthermore, these devices can be relatively expensive as well as relatively bulky, and therefore difficult to carry for use when needed, such as after meals.
Other dental flossing devices comprise fork-like prongs separated a distance sufficient to contain therebetween a section of dental floss. However, one problem with these devices is the inability to obtain the necessary range of movement within one's mouth. Furthermore, a user may have trouble reaching deep within the back of the mouth with these devices. Another defect in such devices is the need to remove such devices from the mouth and reset a new length of floss when a change in floss is desired or the floss breaks. A representative selection of these devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,939,853; 3,799,177; 3,472,247; 3,734,107; 3,834,404; 2,837,098; 2,784,722; 2,467,221; 1,217,264 and 1,091,789.
Flossing tools have also been formed of a single member but including means for securing one end of the floss to the tool by means of a knot, or a knob about which the floss can be wrapped. Examples of such devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,393,687; 1,890,788; U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 272,565; 265,515 and 276,378. However, those devices have the drawbacks of requiring removal from the mouth and manipulation to advance a fresh length of floss. This increases the time required for flossing and complicates use.
Still another variation on flossing tools also involves the use of a single device bent at its end to provide two points for securing a length of floss therebetween. Examples of these tools include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,664,093 and 2,648,341.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved flossing device for flossing one's teeth having a construction which will allow a user to more efficiently floss, as well as providing the easiest transition from using only one's fingers to using the present invention, regardless of an individual's personal flossing techniques.